


When Your Eyes Turn To Mine

by Diana_Prallon



Series: Lyrics and Melodies [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Loneliness, Loyalty, Other, Website: Heart of Camelot, is it love or is it not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The others would accept him, the King would praise him, but there was no warmth in a world in which your kin deserted you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Your Eyes Turn To Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Seventeenth contribution to the Hearts of Camelot Forum "Lyrics and Melodies" challenge. Inspired by "Colorblind" by Counting Crows.

The truth was that the world became out of focus each time Emrys turned his back on him. All The colors and shades faded when the blue of his eyes became dark with distrust.  
  
Mordred would have done anything - anything - to change that, but it was out of his control. The others would accept him, the King would praise him, but there was no warmth in a world in which your kin deserted you.  
  
There were moments - precious and even more despairing moments - in which Merlin would share with him a look or make a face. Those were the times in which he could almost taste the bound he craved for, but soon the warlock guarded himself again.  
  
Still, Camelot had become his home, a place in which he had found a purpose to his life, in which he was useful and could do the best of the people. Even if he didn't belong, even if he found himself living in a lie, it didn't matter, for he would never be alone and nothing Merlin did or didn't do couldn't change that for Mordred  _knew_ , and there was no way to deny they were equals in so many ways.  
  
As long as he had at least a glimpse of the colors that Merlin conjured by simply existing, he would be fine.


End file.
